freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
THX
Logo On a black background, we see a blue outline of a rectangle. The gray text "The Audience is Listening" fades inside the outline, then fades out. A few seconds later, the THX logo in silver appears, The blue rectangle outline fades out, and "LUCASFILM LTD. SOUND SYSTEM" appears and the THX logo shines. Then it fades out. This second trailer in 1984 is called "Broadway". There is a new THX trailer in 2015 named "Eclipse". We start off in a shooting starfield. Then, a large black eclipse fades in, glows and spins. Then, many shiny white/black sticks and veins appear all over the eclipse, representing the iris of the human eye, and we zoom further into it as the sticks and veins move around and form in different ways. Suddenly, a large "O" appears in the middle, a la the Orion Pictures logo, and we zoom through it, revealing the THX logo, which is black and has dark shines on it. The text "see you on the other side" wipes in underneath the THX logo. Info THX is a motion picture quality certification system (despite being branded as a "sound system" until 1997) founded by Tomlinson Holman and George Lucas in 1982 (in turn was then-owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. until 2002, when spun-off in its present day company, THX Ltd. It's now owned by Creative Labs), named after the first film Lucas directed, THX 1138. The THX system was created for the theatrical release of "Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi". And later appeared on the VHS release of most 20th Century Fox movies and the earliest DVD releases later on in 2002. THX officially stands for "'T'omlinson 'H'olman's E'X'periment". THX has provided certified VHS, DVD, LaserDisc, and Blu-ray (and HD-DVD; Brave Story only) films from major studios such as Buena Vista/Walt Disney Pictures and 20th Century Fox, among other studios, also when this was seen in theaters. They also certify video games, Dell PCs, Tivos, and other home theater equipment as well. Additionally, the THX logo is also referred to as "the loudest noise of your childhood". And it was, for young Disney movie fans. Scare Factor Medium to High for the Broadway variant, because of the dark atmosphere and the deep note. This has been known to cause "THXphobia", which is the fear of the THX logo or more specifically the deep note. But, this is nothing compared to the Eclipse trailer. High to Nightmare for the Eclipse variant, due to the reconstructed deep note and darkness, but much lower for those used to it and fans of it. The animation is wonderful and the deep note sounds even better than before. Nightmare for 45 and 60-second variants of the Eclipse logo. The suspensefully long deep note will haunt many people. None for the Tex Moo Can variant, the logo is considered hilarious by many people including THXphobics alike. The Tex parodies of THX were possibly made to calm down the THXphobics and not make it as scary as anymore, but the Monster alternate variation seems weird to watch as it zooms up on the HDMI cable. High to Nightmare for the Broadway VHS and Laserdisc variants, the sudden appearance after being seen after FBI Warning Screen, Stay Tuned Bumper, Different Sound Logo or Feature Presentation ID, which gives you little to no time to turn down the speaker volume, the deep note is scarier. Also, older logos on VHS and such seem creepier than newer ones in general. This variant is the scariest version of the THX logo, because the deep note is high pitched and sounds scarier. This version will scare children the most, because this appears on lots of Disney VHS tapes and LaserDiscs, such as Lady and the Tramp. Medium for the Shrek trailer, because of Shrek and Donkey being present, but it still scares some due to the deep note. Same goes for Horton Hears A Who variant. High to Nightmare for the Cavalcade variant because of the sphere shattering and the Deep Note. Unsuspecting viewers may not realize that the deep note is coming, let alone it even being a THX intro, making it even worse... Low to Medium for the Cimarron variant, the zooming THX may scare a few people. Medium for the Horton variant, the CRASH and deep note can startle some people, but it has Horton. Medium for the Broadway DVD variant, it starts quiet, but the deep note is lower. Medium to High for the Wings variant, it was first trailer. Watch if you dare... Category:Scary Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Common Logos Category:Top Pages Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1983 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:VHS Logos Category:Laserdisc Logos Category:DVD Logos Category:Blu-Ray Logos Category:Loud Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Creepy Logos Category:The audience is now deaf Category:Very Loud Logos Category:VCD Logos Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that make Spike the Dragon burp out fire out of his mouth Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor and make him have accidents Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that make Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make Minty cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make Wysteria cry Category:Logos that make Sunny Daze cry Category:Logos that make Kimono cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleworks cry Category:Logos that make Sweetberry cry Category:Logos that make Cotton Candy cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make Hyper Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Rolling Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Powered Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls Z cry Category:Logos that make Zora cry Category:Logos that make Zef cry Category:Logos that make Zuma cry Category:Logos that make The Zoots cry Category:Logos that make me cry Category:Logos that give you a headache Category:Logos that gave me a headache Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Noooooooooooooo! Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Hanazuki cry Category:Logos that make Kiazuki cry Category:Logos that make Miyumi cry Category:Logos that make Unikitty cry Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:Logos that make Cylindria cry Category:Logos that make Toadette cry Category:Logos that make Doremi Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Hazuki Fujiwara cry Category:Logos that make Aiko Senoo cry Category:Logos that make Pop Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Onpu Segawa cry Category:Logos that make Momoko Asuka cry Category:Logos that make Hana Makihatayama cry Category:Logos that make the Ojamajos cry Category:Logos that make Dodo cry Category:Logos that make Rere cry Category:Logos that make Mimi cry Category:Logos that make Fafa cry Category:Logos that make Roro cry Category:Logos that make Nini cry Category:Logos that make Toto cry Category:Logos that make The Fairies cry Category:Stop with the spam categories Category:Logos that make G3.5 Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 StarSong cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Scootaloo cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Sweetie Belle cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Cheerilee cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Toola-Roola cry Category:Come on, Toola. Take a chill pill. Category:Stop with the useless categories! Category:AHHHH!!!!!!!!______________. F__k you. Category:Logos that make Toola-Roola cry Category:Logos that make Sew-And-So cry Category:Logos that make Spring Parade cry Category:Logos that make Cherry Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Tink-A-Tink-A-Too cry Category:Logos that make Triple Treat cry Category:Logos that make Twinkle Twirl cry Category:Logos that make Skywishes cry Category:Logos that make Star Catcher cry Category:Logos that make Honolu-loo cry Category:Logos that make Round n' Round cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Flash cry Category:Logos that make Pink Sunsparkle cry Category:Logos that make Keen Bean cry Category:Logos that make Thistle Whistle cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Cream cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Grove cry Category:Logos that make Loop-de-La cry Category:Logos that make Starbeam cry Category:Logos that make Gem Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Forsythia cry Category:Logos that make Valenshy cry Category:Logos that make Scooter Sprite cry Category:Come on, Scooter Sprite. Take a chill pill. Category:Logos that make Breezie cry Category:Logos that make Kiwi Tart cry Category:Logos that make Amberlocks cry Category:Logos that make Beachberry cry Category:Logos that make Island Delight cry Category:Logos that make Cloud Climber cry Category:Logos that make Candy Cane cry Category:Logos that make Waterfire cry Category:Logos that make Razzaroo cry Category:Logos that make Snowflake cry Category:Logos that make Frilly Frocks cry Category:Logos that make Cupcake cry Category:Logos that make Garden Glade cry Category:Logos that make Sunshower cry Category:Logos that make Apple Spice cry Category:Logos that make Bowtie cry Category:Logos that make Seaspray cry Category:Logos that make Daisyjo cry Category:Logos that make Star Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Strawberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Pretty Palace cry Category:Logos that make Crowning Glory cry Category:Logos that make Royal Beauty cry Category:Logos that make Royal Bouquet cry Category:Logos that make Daffidazey cry Category:Logos that make Zipzee cry Category:Logos that make Tra-La-La cry Category:Logos that make Tiddly Wink cry Category:Logos that make Cute Curtsey cry Category:Logos that make Pretty Parasol cry Category:Logos that make Citrus Sweetheart cry Category:Logos that make Tangerine Sunset cry Category:Logos that make Lavender Lake cry Category:Logos that make Tropical Surprise cry Category:Logos that make The Breezies cry Category:Logos that make Rarity The Unicorn cry Category:Logos that make Cheerilee cry Category:Logos that make Brights Brightly cry Category:Logos that make Whistle Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Lily Lightly cry Category:Logos that make Storybelle cry Category:Logos that make Butterscotch cry Category:Logos that make Star Flight cry Category:Logos that make Heart Bright cry Category:Logos that make Serendipity cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Rainbowberry cry Category:Logos that make Dibble Dabble cry Category:Logos that make Denim Blue cry Category:Logos that make Desert Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Spring Fever cry Category:Logos that make Peachy Pie cry Category:Logos that make Bumbleberry cry Category:Logos that make Bumblesweet cry Category:Logos that make Puzzlemint cry Category:Logos that make Wind Drifter cry Category:Logos that make Scootaloo cry Category:Logos that make Applejack cry Category:Logos that make Tulip Twinkle cry Category:Logos that make Twilight Twinkle cry Category:Logos that make Fluttershy cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Romperooni cry Category:AHHH! AVALANCHE! No... the snow... so... cold... Category:Logos that make Twinkle Bloom cry Category:Logos that make Twirlerina cry Category:Logos that make Royal Rose cry Category:Logos that make Flippity Flop cry